User blog:Meified/Monster seeking monster rules
so this is basically off of a game on jackbox which is irrelevant dont judge me for the weirdness of dis game Monster seeking monster is the name 8 players max Thread needed Phases Pretty much there are 6 nights and a couple other phases each night you get to whisper to any other player you only have 4 whispers per night (tell me in thread who you want to whisper to and what you want to whisper) some nights are full moons explained later When the night phase has ended, the dating phase starts choose someone who you want to go on a date with in game (tell me in thread) if they choose you back you go on a date and you both get a heart (the person with the most hearts wins at the end of the game) On the last night dating gives you double hearts It shows to everyone the texts and who dated who after. everyone is secretly a monster and you dont know what monster they are, each monster has secret powers (which i'll get to in a bit) After the dating phase the leaderboard is shown After that (excluding 1st night) the person with the highest score gets their monster revealed to everyone else and their power At the end of the game everyones monster will be revealed, Some monster abillities trigger and the person who has the most hearts wins (can tie in first) Monsters Witch - Whenver they date someone they take a hair from them, for every different hair they get, they earn 1 heart Vampire - Every person a vampire dates becomes infected with the vampire disease and so do the people they date ect, at the end of the game, for each person with the vampire disease the vampire gets half a heart Ventriloquist Puppet - If the person you date didnt get a date the previous night you get a bonus heart Two faced creep - earns a bonus heart for every person that tried to date him and failed unless he doesnt get a date that night Leprechaun - Everyone who dates the Leprechaun gets 2 fake hearts, when it gets revealed everyone who dated the Leprechaun loses their fake hearts and for every person who drops in the leaderboard the Leprechaun gets 1 heart Monster Hunter - They are chosen a certain monster to hunt at the start of the game (like witch or vampire or ventriloquist pupppet ect) At the end of the game, for each time they dated their chosen monster they get 1 heart Glob - If they date 3 different people their amount of hearts double Zombie - Every person a zombie dates becomes infected with the zombie diease and so do the people they date ect, at the end of the game, if all people are infected with the zombie disease the zombie wins Serial Killer - If they date someone twice they steal 2 hearts from them Mother - They are chosen a random person to be their child, Every night their child doesnt get a date they get 1 heart Werewolf - On a full moon if you date someone they gain the abillities of a werewolf and you gain a heart, If they reject you, you lose half a heart Body Swapper - On a full moon if you date someone you will swap ALL of your hearts with them Mummy - Every person a mummy dates gets cursed and so do they people they date ect, at the end of the game, for each person the mummy dates they steal half a heart from them, if every gets cursed no one loses any hearts. Vengeful Ghost - Starts with an extra heart, if they try to date someone and get rejected the person they tried to date loses half a heart Invicible Person - Starts with 2 extra hearts, on the leaderboard they will appear last for the whole game Category:Blog posts